the_three_virtuesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chronicler
Chronicler was one of the earliest Moderators on the TTV Message Boards and a former member of the Mod Squad. Background Chronicler is simply a young adult, who likes to browse the internet and goes to places like Reddit, edits Wikias, frequents Discord chats, and is also a writer and illustrator on his own free time. He's going to be a college student in August. Chronicler has a fascination for history as well, which is what he based his name on. He's known to also have two older brothers named Kylerak and Axxon, who both scarcely visit the TTV Message Boards. History Chronicler had been a fan of BIONICLE from the age of 3, and had an interest in the line until it's demise in 2010. As such, Chronicler went onto using the internet more frequently in his middle school years and began to get into communities such as Mario Level Making stuff. However, he left such communities and decided to get into the Custom BIONICLE Wiki. Chronicler became a member of the TTV Message Boards after Kylerak suggested he join during it's public opening in 2014. At the time he called himself "BioChronicler". Weeks later, he was confronted by a user named LimeFlavoredLibertarian14 trolling one of Kylerak's MOC topics, and along with a user named Makuta_Varakion, they scolded him. After said incident, Chronicler was contacted by the TTV Cast and was offered a position as a moderator. It would be his first time moderating any kind of website. As such, through trial and error, Chronicler did eventually get the hang of being a moderator, and became the butt of many jokes and memes. One of the biggest one was the fact that he hated Double Posting, which was against the rules of the site. Chronicler participated in the 2015 April Fools Prank, posing as "Robespierre" when Eljay made him a loyal subject, and eventually led the revolution against the TTE. In September of 2015, Chronicler hosted a game on the "Games 'N' Such" forum, titled Kahi Nuva: Ace Attorney. It became a hit, and was one of his most popular series on the Message Boards. He based such games off of cases from the Ace Attorney series (which both he and Kahi grew to love) and based them on Podcast and Message Board events. It was continued in February of 2016 titled Podcasts for All but was discontinued in March of 2017 due to struggles with making the cases and personal life. Chronicler also participated in the 2016 April Fools Prank, posing as the very Ant-Man-like hero Cronk-Man who made the text in his posts grow and shrink. Along with the other staff members, they pretended to be the Marvel characters in the then-upcoming Captain America: Civil War. Following April 3rd, Chonicler and the other moderators created the off-shoot "Modularity" podcast. Chronicler and Political_Slime prior had used the channel to make a PSA against Double Posting. Initially, they called this podcast "The TTV Modcast", but they changed this to Modularity to distinguish themselves from TTV. At the end of November 2017, Chronicler stepped down from the Mod Squad. Trivia *Chronicler states his favorite BIONICLE character is Pohatu. *As some users have noted, Chronicler has an addiction to Ace Attorney, sometimes posting sprites from the games when arguing. *Chronicler is also the creator of this wiki. Category:Moderators Category:Message Board Users Category:Male Users